Castle: Rainbow
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: A series of one-shots based on the colours of the rainbow. Caskett. (Second one-shot uploaded!)
1. Red

**Red**

By Alasse Fefalas

Beckett sighed tiredly as she fished out her keys from her coat pocket. It was a long day with a complicated case and to add on to it, Castle was busy the whole day and didn't join the team. Going through her keys, a small smile crept onto her lips as she took hold of the small piece of metal. The key to Castle's loft. He had passed her a key the night before and told her to let herself in whenever she wanted.

Standing in front of the door, Beckett hesitated for a moment, wondering whether she should ring the doorbell first. Shaking her head, she inserted the key into its slot and turned. Pushing the door open, her breath caught in her throat. The lower floor of the loft was dimly lit with candles and scattered on the ground were red rose petals that formed a small trail. Smiling to herself, she closed the door behind her and followed the rose trail all the way to Castle's bedroom. Her smile got wider when she saw a bouquet of fully bloomed red roses on the red satin sheets of the bed. She shook her head at the extravagant way Castle had surprised her.

Then, something caught her eye. A small velvet box sat in the middle of the bed. Curious, she walked to it and gingerly picked it up. Opening it, she was greeted with a small bracelet with gold skulls tied together with a chocolate brown string.

"I know, it's not the kind of replacement Valentine's gift you'd expect," Castle said suddenly, hugging Beckett from behind. "But it's something you can probably wear everyday at the precinct."

"Practically over beauty? What happened to Richard Castle?" Beckett laughed, taking out the bracelet from the box.

"It has a novel beauty to it. And it is gold, so not so much practicality over beauty," Castle refuted, taking the bracelet from Beckett's hands. "Here, let me."

Turning to face her boyfriend, Beckett smiled as she offered her hand to him. Castle took her hand, turning it up and kissed her inner wrist. He uncoupled the bracelet and gently locked it place.

"It's beautiful, Rick. Thank you," Beckett said, sliding her hands behind his neck and kissed his cheek. "And thank you for not giving it to another woman first."

Laughing, Castle replied, "You're welcome. How'd you like my surprise? Were the roses a little too much?"

"No, they were perfect," Beckett smiled, kissing him.

* * *

A/N: Hello! This is the first of a series of one-shots that may or may not be linked together, which is why I put "Complete". This fic would be continually updated until I've covered all seven colours of the rainbow. If you've read my Mentalist version of Rainbow, it would be somewhat like that... except it's the Caskett version. I hope you enjoyed this one! Look out for the next one! Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	2. Orange

**Orange**

By Alasse Fefalas

"Here you go, Kate," Castle said, offering her a glass of iced orange juice as he sat down beside her on the bed. "Richard Castle's special hand-squeezed orange juice. I had to mutilate about 4 oranges just to get this much juice."

Beckett grunted as she struggled to pull herself up the bed into a sitting position. Taking the cold cup, she smiled gratefully at him. "Maybe I should have drank more so I wouldn't have come down with this flu," she sniffed. Her nose was red, as were her cheeks and neck, and her eyes were slightly puffy.

"Well, it IS the flu season and half the precinct is down with it. I'm surprised you didn't catch it sooner," Castle said, taking the empty glass from her and putting it on her bedside table.

"I only got it when Ryan accidentally sneezed at me. I haven't had time to get a flu shot this year because of all the cases coming in," Beckett said, massaging her head slightly. Glancing at Castle, she added, "And whenever I'm free, I'm usually with you."

"Oh so you're blaming me now, are you?" Castle laughed as his hands started making slow circles on her shoulders, loosening the tight muscles underneath the warm skin.

"Oh, so you did get the hint," Beckett chuckled. A soft moan escaped her lips when Castle's hands rubbed a particularly tight knot in her back.

"I did invite you to get a shot with Alexis and I but you were the one who opted to stay late to try and finish the case," Castle reminded her.

"Yeah, wasn't a very smart move, was it?" Beckett frowned.

A series of coughs left Beckett heaving for air as Castle rubbed his hands up and down her back, making soothing sounds. Pushing back the covers, he gently guided her back under the sheets. Noticing she was shivering slightly, he placed his hand on her forehead to estimate her body temperature.

"You're still running a fever," Castle frowned. Standing, he opened a drawer, grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to dampen it. Walking back to the room, he gingerly placed the folded towel on her head. "Feeling better?"

"Not really," Beckett laughed quietly. "But having you here makes it a lot better."

"Well, that's a relief!" Castle joked. "I'll make you some more orange juice in the morning. Boost your immunity a little bit more." Walking around the bed, he climbed under the sheets and beside the brunette.

"Wait, you're not sleeping here on my bed... are you?" Beckett asked, alarmed. "You're going to get infected!"

"Don't worry! I got a shot remember?" Castle said confidently, scooting closer to her.

"Doesn't mean you won't ever get it. It only reduces your chances of getting an infection, Rick," Beckett said, shaking her head slightly.

"I know," Castle said seriously. "I'm not leaving you here alone while you're sick."

Sighing, Beckett smiled softly. "Thank you, Rick, for being here."

"Always."

* * *

A/N: And there it was, the second installment in this series of one-shots! A little short, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Thank you so much to those who reviewed/followed/favourited! School's starting soon so I may not have much time to write but I promise to finish all seven one shots! Until the next chapter, then. Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
